particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish General Election, 4282
The Dorvish General Election of 4282 occurred on the 18th of November 4282. It was conducted to elect the President of Dorvik and the 599 members of the State Council. 8.37pp) | previous_election = Nov 4278 | previous_year = Nov 4278 | election_date = November 4282 | next_election = Nov 4286 | next_year = Nov 4286 |seats_for_election = All 599 seats 300 seats needed for majority | image1 = | party1 = Republikanische Partei | last_election1 = 15, 2.68% | seats1 = 129 | seat_change1 = 114 | popular_vote1 = 13,837,401 | percentage1 = 21.59% | swing1 = 18.91pp | color1 = CC0000 | image2 = | party2 = Arbeitspartei | last_election2 = 268, 44.24% | seats2 = 123 | seat_change2 = 145 | popular_vote2 = 13,139,836 | percentage2 = 20.50% | swing2 = 23.74pp | color2 = FF0000 | image3 = | party3 = Freie Demokratische Partei | last_election3 = New | seats3 = 117 | seat_change3 = New | popular_vote3 = 12,151,327 | percentage3 = 18.96% | swing3 = New | color3 = 33FFFF | image4 = | party4 = Neue Pragmatische Bewegung | last_election4 = 218, 36.17% | seats4 = 87 | seat_change4 = 131 | popular_vote4 = 9,402,075 | percentage4 = 14.67% | swing4 = 21.50pp | color4 = CC0066 | image5 = | party5 = AfD | last_election5 = 43, 7.39% | seats5 = 38 | seat_change5 = 5 | popular_vote5 = 4,073,827 | percentage5 = 6.46% | swing5 = 0.93pp | color5 = 0099FF | image6 = | party6 = Dorvisch Republikanische Fraktion | last_election6 = New | seats6 = 37 | seat_change6 = New | popular_vote6 = 3,988,459 | percentage6 = 6.22% | swing6 = New | color6 = 993300 | - ---- | map_image = | map_size = 300px | map_caption = Assembly election results map. | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Johann Krafts | before_party = Arbeitspartei | after_election = Adler Drumpf | after_party = Republikanische Partei }} Results Presidential Election The New Pragmatic Movement's new candidate for the presidency and successor to the incumbent, Alfons Rottmann, defeated the candidate of the Labour Party, Lukas Hutmacher, in a convincing victory - 59% to 41%. 51.6 million people voted in the second round. In the first round, Hutmacher received 28%, Rottmann received 23%. Republican Wolfgang Schmidt missed out on the second round by 0.5% of the vote. A fleet of smaller candidates from the other parties got between 4% and 6.5%. State Council Election The resulting State Council was made of four major and four minor parties. The major parties were: the Republicans at 129 seats (a stunning increase from before); Labour at 123 seats (a large downturn); the FDP at 117; the NPB at 87 (another large downturn). Minor parties, at between 21 seats and 38 seats, included the AfD, Progressives and two federalist/regionalist parties. Resulting Government In an unexpected move, the RP allied with the NPB and FDP - who were publicly allied. While the RP and NPB had previously been in a verbal cold-war, the two united in cabinet around the RP.